


A Chat Over Drinks

by Pvt_Winters



Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [6]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alcohol, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Post-Canon, Short Story, Vodka, girls getting drunk, underage(?) drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: Takes place after the events of the anime.Diana and Amanda have a chat after a night of party drinking.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668910
Kudos: 21





	A Chat Over Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayMentality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/gifts).



> Special thanks to GayMentality for providing the inspiration for this short story.
> 
> This short story is based on a Tumblr Ask that I sent to Gay-Mentality, and the response they gave to it about a week ago.  
> Link to the Tumblr post in question here: https://gay-mentality.tumblr.com/post/618125560156192768/kind-of-new-guy-here-what-do-you-think-of

After saving the world and restoring magic, Diana and Amanda come to understand each other a little bit better as people. Enough for them to stop bickering and start improving their relationship.

Diana never expected Amanda to be the type of girl who liked sitting and talking, but apparently, she does, so every once in a while they make polite conversation while the rest of the group is trying to get Akko to fly.

One night, Amanda managed to sneak a few bottles of vodka into campus, and decided to invite all of her friends from the Red, Blue, and Green Teams to have some.

"It is very inappropriate to bring alcohol into campus, O'Neill." Diana told Amanda, unimpressed by the presence of the bottles of vodka. "Moreover, none of us here are at legal drinking age."

"Oh, chill out, Cabbage Head." Amanda said as she offered Diana a shot of vodka. "We're here to enjoy. So just forget everything, and knock yourself out."

Diana stared at the shot of pure fire liquid for a moment. Her conscious mind tells her that as a prim, posh, and proper heiress of the House of Cavendish, she should not be indulging in such an indecent act as underage drinking.

But then, for some reason, Diana's subconscious decided to be disobedient for once, as she took the offered drink and downed it in one gulp.

The vodka triggered a burning sensation as it traveled down her throat. It was very much unlike the wine she had at noble parties such as the ones with Andrew at his birthday party, or the ones with her aunt and cousins back home. She felt her face becoming warm after downing the drink, which could either be the alcohol itself or the thought of her breaking the rules for once.

However, it got a smile out of Amanda to see Diana doing something delinquent-ish for once, so it wasn't all bad.

Little does Diana know, her subconscious will continue to betray her prim, posh, and proper aristocratic upbringing that night...

...

Since most of the girls have no prior experience with alcohol, they eventually all passed out drunk. Especially Lotte, who went out after just a sip. Sucy lasted a bit longer than the others, but her immunity to poisons did not seem to cover alcohol, as she too passed out eventually.

Diana and Amanda are the only ones still awake. The two sat on Amanda's bunk side by side, sharing the remainders of a bottle between each other.

Diana has already stopped drinking a while ago, but she isn't sober to any degree.

Amanda did something that Diana would've considered barbaric by drinking straight out of the bottle. "Want some?" She then offered the bottle to Diana. "I know you want to kiss me indirectly..."

Diana declined the offer.

The two talked for a bit, mostly about things that the other don't understand, in slurred voices. Amanda noted that Diana slips into a Scottish accent when drunk...

Moments later into the drunken conversation, Diana started getting really sad, leaving Amanda perplexed as she doesn't know how to deal with sad drunks.

"I saved the world, helped Akko find the Seven Words, been the top of the class, an all-around good person, and the new head of the House of Cavendish..." Diana muttered in her drunken, Scottish-accented slur. "But am I still living up to what mother wanted me to be...?"

Diana got a response in the form of a pillow thrown at her head.

"Of course you are." Amanda told her. "Your mom would be hella proud."

That got Diana to smile, as she bumped her forehead against Amanda's shoulder.

"Mother would've liked you..."

...

Diana and Amanda eventually both fell asleep, and woke up in a similar position.

The hangover hit them both with severe headaches, but they still have the energy to try and push each other off the bunk onto the floor. Diana won the brief tussle, pushing Amanda off the bunk as she landed on the floor with a soft thud.

Diana quickly buried her face under Amanda's pillow, feeling very embarrassed to have woken up in such a vulnerable position. She had the feeling that she may have done something with Amanda last night that she doesn't remember...

Amanda slowly got up from the floor. She can't help but think about how warm Diana felt to her...

"Man, you've got a rough-looking bed head." Amanda teased.

"Shut up, O'Neill." Diana answered, her voice muffled under the pillow.

"I liked it better when you have a Scottish accent..." Amanda continued to tease.

"Shut up." Diana answered again.

Amanda suddenly felt like yawning, as she placed a hand over her mouth to let out a night's worth of vodka-soaked breath. She paused when she felt a small scar on the corner of her lips.

"You know, I wish I could remember what your lips tasted like..."

"I said shut up."


End file.
